


Aren't You Happy, Nii-chan?

by decadentbynature



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Kissing, Lactating, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: It was by pure coincidence that it was revealed he had a long lost twin. Excited to finally meet his twin brother, Sora heads to his workplace only to be met with Vanitas wearing a bizarre costume, and becomes even more confused when he's lead onto a set with cameras everywhere.Vanitas tells Sora to guess what he does for a living. Sora guesses right with 'actor' but doesn't get the specifics right until its too late. Vanitas isn't just an actor but a porn star who specializes in rape?!





	Aren't You Happy, Nii-chan?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ShindoVanitas  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

Even he had to admit, the whole thing felt like something that’d be featured in a Hallmark movie. Long lost twins, completely unaware of each other’s existence then, on a fateful fall day when the leaves are changing and the air is crisp and cool, one of the twins is browsing through Instagram, only to stumble across someone who looks exactly like him. Not kind of like him, not kind of really like him but a carbon copy, identical to the point that they might as well be the same person. Intrigued, bewildered, curious beyond belief, wondering how could this be possible, had he found his own doppelganger?!, he sends a message along with a picture of himself, finding the whole thing too bizarre to not to, and finds the other just as startled. 

The two talk, do some investigation to discover! DUN DUN DUN! They were twins! The shock! The surprise! The ‘wait, what on earth happened? How did we end up in this situation?’, and the gradual reveal of all that kind of information, which wound up being a lot more boring than a Hallmark movie would probably make it to be. Sora was sure that if someone did end up making a movie about him and Vanitas, his long lost twin, they’d spruce up the backstory. Basically, from what Sora could understand, they were abandoned at a hospital, got adopted by different families and…that was it. Nothing really that special. Apparently, whoever was handling the adoption couldn’t find anyone who wanted to take on two babies at once so instead of just waiting until they did find someone, they let him and his twin brother be separated. 

Not that he was that incredibly upset about it. Okay, he was a little upset about it. He’d been raised by awesome parents…who had known that he had a twin and failed to mention that too him. Not once in all the years he’d been their child did they ever think that was something he might like to know. It was alright, though – he’d forgive them…eventually but! Least he did eventually find out, and least he was finally going to be able to meet his long lost twin face to face! Sora’s heart jumped with excitement, an extra oomph flowing easily into his stride as he hurried along the busy sidewalk. 

The revelation had occurred close to a year ago. Since then, he’d been in near constant contact with Vanitas. They’d been planning this meet up for months, and now that it was finally here, Sora could hardly believe it. Finally, he was finally going to be able to meet his brother! The destined meeting point: Vanitas workplace, located in the heart of the city. Not idea what Vanitas actually did for a living – somehow, in all the talking they’d done, that particular piece of information had never come up – but he was about to find out. Resisting the urge to break into a run, Sora kept his eyes peeled for a two story studio with a sign in front that read ‘Keyblade Arts’. 

To his relief, it proved incredibly easy to find. It was a pretty unassuming studio. There was really nothing about it that stood out. A quick peek through the large windows decorated with autumn-ish decals showed a small waiting room. There was a reception desk with no one sitting behind it at the far end, and three doors along the back wall. No one was inside, and the lights were off. That was a-okay, though, because Vanitas had told him that was going to be the case. Whipping out his phone, he sent a quick text, letting Vanitas know he was there then, as previously instructed, let himself in. It was just as cold in the waiting room as it was outside. Tugging his hoodie closer to him, Sora looked around while he waited for Vanitas. 

Strangely, there was nothing really to indicate just what this studio was used for. The magazine racks beside the two couches were empty. Nothing was on the small tables in front of the couches. There were some pictures on the walls but each of them was just landscape stuff – pretty visuals of oceans, flowers, forests, that kind of thing. Knitting his brows together, Sora was about to Google just what ‘Keyblade Arts’ did when the sound of a door opening behind him caught his attention. Turning, a huge smile spreading across his face, he opened his mouth to call out to his brother, only to stop, blink rapidly then burst out laughing. 

Vanitas was standing in the doorway behind him but he was wearing a completely bizarre outfit. It was a skin tight black body suit with red lines defining the chest and abdomen muscles, and fringe of red near the wrists and hands. It was accompanied by a couple of red belts, a long cape like thing around his midsection and ridiculously big red boots. All topped off with a weird kind of metal thing that looked like the bottom half of a helmet from medieval times. Definitely not what he’d been expecting. In all the photos he’d seen of Vanitas, he was always wearing normal stuff. 

Still laughing, Sora rushed forward to hug his brother, squeezing him tightly before leaning back to ask, “What on earth are you wearing?” 

“Like it?” Vanitas said playfully, “It’s what I wear for work.”

“Work?” Sora asked, still smiling, taking the chance now that he was closer to inspect the strange outfit. It was probably just the dim light but for a few moments, the suit almost looked as though it was…moving, pulsing, like it was made out of something alive and gooey. That, however, was impossible so he just chalked it up to the lights, plus excitement and a little bit of exhaustion since he hadn’t been exactly able to sleep the previous night, and continued, “What kind of work requires you to wear something like this?” 

“Ah, well, it’d be easier to show you.” Vanitas replied with a lopsided, mischievous grin. Jerking his head backwards, he indicated for Sora to follow him. Happily falling into step beside his twin brother, Sora found himself in a startlingly large room that was occupied by arrangements of furniture. At first, he thought he was being lead through some kind of showcase but when he saw the fake walls, sometimes with windows, other times with fireplaces, he replaced that what he was looking at were sets. There were a bunch of sets, all of them fairly small and simple. The most prominent ones he saw seemed to be bedrooms but he also saw one that was a kitchen, complete with an island and everything; another that looked like some kind of fancy bathroom with a huge clawfoot tub, and a few others that seemed to be miscellaneous. 

Vanitas lead him over to one set in particular, one of the bedroom scenes but this one stood out from the rest, mainly due to the fact that it was surrounded both by filming equipment and people, all of whom looked over as they neared. Some offered smiles, other just nodded their hellos before turning back to fiddling with the equipment. None of them seemed particular interested in them so Sora took a quick glance over them, mostly focusing on their equipment than the actual people before turning back to Vanitas, who was still wearing that playful, cocky smile. 

“Well?” He said, placing a hand on his hip, “What do you think?” 

“Very cool but you still haven’t told me what you do for a living.” Sora commented, walking further into the set, pushing his hand against the surface of the bed. Firm but still springy. Not exactly something that he’d be comfortable sleeping on but he couldn’t imagine that this was something that anyone regularly slept. 

“Guess.”

“Guess? Why not just tell me?” 

Vanitas shrugged one shoulder, “It’s more fun if you try to guess. I bet you’ve already figured out, too.” 

Sora laughed softly, shoving his hands down into his pockets. Glancing around, he surveyed the crew, the filming equipment, the various sets. Yeah, it was pretty damn obvious what was going on here. Looking back, he felt a little stupid for not realizing it sooner. After all, a lot of the pics Vanitas posted on his Insta were of him posing in sets like this. He thought that he might’ve been a model – he definitely had the looks for it – but now it was obvious just what he did for a living. The Hallmark movie bells were ringing again. They were back on track on this fitting right into a script that’d be accept in one of those sappy flicks. 

“Hmmm!” Sora hummed playfully, pretending to think hard as he flopped down onto the edge of the bed. Crossing his legs, he tapped his chin, tilted his head back, continued to pretend for a few moments before flashing a wide grin, “You’re an actor, right?” 

“Wasn’t too hard to guess, was it?” Vanitas chuckled, walking over to Sora. 

The smile faded a little from his face when he looked up at Vanitas. Before, he just looked playful, like he was enjoying spending time with Sora. Now…something was off. He couldn’t put his finger on it but there was something in the way Vanitas was looking at him. A thought streaked across his mind, leaving behind a dark, heavy trail: predatory…that’s what that look was. It reminded him of how people look when they were about to dig in to a delicious meal. He suddenly felt naked, vulnerable underneath that piercing gaze. As if that was bad enough, there was something…manic…cruel in his eyes that instantly made him uncomfortable. Laughing awkwardly, Sora stood, stumbled a couple paces away, and asked, “What kind of stuff do you do?” 

“Almost. You just about got it. There’s one specific thing you’re missing, though.”

“Oh yeah?” Sora asked nervously, struggling to keep the grin on his face, his gaze darting over to the door they came in from. Something was wrong, something was really wrong. The atmosphere, the way Vanitas was looking at him…he didn’t want to believe that there was something sinister going on, that his twin brother could possibly be up to no good but his instincts were screaming for him to run, screaming that danger was standing right in front of him. 

“Yeah. You gotta guess what kind of actor I am.” Vanitas said softly, that cruel grin growing. One arm lashed forward, grabbed hold of the front of Sora’s shirt and roughly wrenched him forward, yanking him closer to Vanitas. His other arm looped around his waist, crushing him to his chest. 

“What?!” Sora cried out, his heart skipping a couple beats, the pace of his breathing immediately picking up. The beginnings of frantic panic began to pulse in the center of his chest. What…what was going on?! 

“And action!” Vanitas gleefully shouted to the crew surrounding them. 

Before Sora’s mind could fully catch up to the bizarre change in events, Vanitas grabbed his chin in a hard, unyielding grip, pushed his head back and smashed their lips together. A loud, startled squeal rippled out of him. Eyes bulging out of their sockets, Sora unconsciously opened his mouth to protest, only for his words to be immediately muffled with Vanitas shoved his tongue between his parted lips. A heavy taste, somehow both bitter and sickeningly sweet at the same time, spread throughout his mouth. Grimacing in disgust, panic screeching like a banshee in his mind, squirming around in Vanitas hold, alarmed and frightened by his how little his resistance seemed to have an effect on him, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, the thoughts racing through Sora’s head as his brother hungrily devoured his mouth were disjointed, jumbled, frantic and terrified. 

Kiss….kissing! His brother was kissing him! His tongue was in his mouth! Why?! Why in the world would he do such a thing?! 

A loud, grating gasp ripped its way out of his throat when Vanitas abruptly pulled back. Choking, gagging, desperately trying to pull air into his spasming lungs, Sora let out a yelp when he was shoved backwards, down onto the bed. Sharply inhaling, the panic intensifying to the point that his entire body felt like it was thrumming with it, Sora threw out of his arms when Vanitas jumped up onto the bed with him, quickly crawling up to straddle him. Whatever attempt he could have made to fend Vanitas off was put to a quick and shocking stop when, to Sora’s horrified bewilderment, the front part of Vanitas’s costume split open, not to reveal a normal chest but a huge black hole. From this hole, squirming shadows, thick and inky, poured out. 

Freezing, staring at the strange, wiggling forms, a mixture of confusion and terror swirling sickeningly inside his chest, Sora stood no chance when they lashed forward, moving like serpents through the air, to wrap around his wrists, curling around them and clenching them together. In a smooth, easy motion, the shadows pulled back, securing his hands to the headboard, leaving him completely exposed and vulnerable. Momentarily forgetting the fact that his twin brother was on top of him, and that this whole event was quickly changing from a Hallmark movie to a horror one, Sora stared at the inky strands, his juttering, sputtering mind wondering just what in the hell he was looking at. The movement of these strange things…it was too smooth, too natural to be…fake. The way they undulated, shimmied, shivered and trembled, sliding across his skin like a fine, velvety cloth, that would only be achieved if these things were actually alive. 

But…how was that possible? It wasn’t possible, that should be the answer, yet he was looking right at the evidence that very much suggested otherwise. 

“Hey.” Vanitas suddenly said, jerking his attention back to the present moment. 

Sora jerked his gaze back to him, his body trembling in fear and disgust at the openly lusty, heated expression on his twin’s face, “Can you guess now? What do I do, nii-chan?” 

Swallowing hard, wondering if this was all some kind of prank, wondering if his eagerness to meet his brother had lead him to do something extraordinarily stupid, Sora glanced at the camera crew, a small spark of anger managing to rise up through the storm of panic and fear at the sight of their passive, uninterested gazes watching him. This kind of scenario, this kind of setup…it should have dawned on him sooner but he would’ve never thought it’d come to this! Sucking in a deep breath, Sora looked back to Vanitas and said shakily, “Porn. That’s what you do.”

“Ding, ding, ding.” Vanitas laughed, bopping the tip of Sora’s nose with each ‘ding’. “Though, we can get way more specific than that.” Leaning back, placing one hand on Sora’s chest, lightly rubbing his palm in a slow, circular motion, “My specialty is rape. I don’t film anything else. Most times, its fantasy rape. Everyone is actually consenting, but we just present it as though my ‘victim’,” Vantias raised one hand to do air quotes, “is fighting me tooth and nail. But, I also do the real thing. See, fantasy isn’t good enough for some people, and they’re willing to pay out the ass to get some good, real rape action on camera.” 

Leaning down, bringing his face sickeningly close to Sora’s, Vanitas’s smile grew even more, stetching until it looked as though it might split his head open, “It was really cute. You bouncing in here, thinking that we were going to have a sweet, sappy, touching reunion but, in reality, the reason I brought you here is so you can feature in my latest film. Twincest is always in, and it’s even better for one twin to be raping the other.”

Vanitas pressed a soft kiss onto his burning cheek, his breath brushing across his skin, making him shudder, “You’re going to make me so much money, nii-chan. Aren’t you happy?” 

“Get off.” Sora breathed, terrified, horrified to the point that it felt like his muscles were coated in ice, “Get off, get off me right now, get off!” 

“That’s right, nii-chan.” Vanitas laughed, “Cry, scream, beg all you want! It only makes these videos even better. Keep talking, keeping telling me to stop. Maybe I’ll let you go if you beg sweetly enough?” 

“Fuck you!” Sora shouted, “How can you do this? We’re family!” 

Vanitas snorted derisively, “You’re in this kind of position and you honestly think that’s going to make me stop? You think I went through all the trouble getting you here, making sure everything was set up and will just stop because ‘oh hey, you’re right, we are family, this is kind of fucked!’. Sora, let me spell this out plain and simple: if someone were to pay me the right amount of cash in exchange for fucking my own mom, I’d do it. Without hesitation. Thing is, there’s more than enough of that sort of thing out there right now. Twin on twin, with one twin deliciously resisting, now that’s where the money is.” 

“You’d violate your own family just for a quick buck?” Sora asked in disbelief, staring up at the monster hovering over him with wide eyes. This…this couldn’t be happening. It had to be a dream, right? He was still on the train, fell asleep due to not having gotten any sleep last night, and this…this nightmare was just that – a nightmare, nothing more. It had to be. This bizarre of a situation, with living shadows that slithered and writhed like snakes, his brother – his own flesh and blood – wanting to rape him on camera for money…all of it…it couldn’t be real! Any moment now, he’d wake up, drenched in a cold sweat, panting hard, frantically looking around, only to find the familiar interior of the train and that’d calm him. He’d think to himself that he just watched one too many horror movies, even though he hadn’t watched any horror movies in the past few months, and let the dream fade away into a memory, focusing instead on his excitement to see his twin. 

But…as much as he wanted to believe that, all of this was just too real. The weight of Vanitas on his hips. The sleek, silky feeling of the shadows against his skin. Everything was too clear, too sharp. This…wasn’t a dream, he was living a nightmare. 

“A quick, big buck.” Vanitas corrected him, “I don’t do anything unless there’s a good amount of cash behind it. Do you get it now? The fact that your family means nothing to me. You’re a cash cow, a paycheck, a hole to forcibly shove my cock into for the enjoyment of others. Understand? Not that it matters if you do or don’t, the result is going to be the same regardless. Now, with all that explained, let’s get onto the main dish, shall we?” 

Grabbing the front of Sora’s shirt, Vanitas wrenched backwards, ripping the fabric easily, exposing his chest. Letting out an embarrassingly high pitched yelp, Sora’s mouth twisted into a disgusted grimace, turning his head the other way when one of the cameras zoomed forward, obviously focusing directly on his now bared chest. Laughing huskily, the sound cruel and bitter in Sora’s ears, Vanitas smoothed his hand across Sora’s pecs, pausing to give one his nipples a little flick. Flinching, mortified by the sensation of being touched in such a way, terrified because it was only going to get worse from here, Sora ground out through clenched teeth, “Stop!” 

“You gotta look good for the camera, nii-chan.” Vanitas said softly, “Our audience wants to see every single inch. Here, watch me.” 

Vanitas posed, stretching his arms over his head, puffing his chest out. The cameraman zoomed all around him, picking up every angle, every detail. When it seemed there’d been enough posing, Vanitas shamelessly began to play with his chest, sliding his hands all over his defined abs and pecs, occasionally looking into the camera with a playful, taunting look. Gawking, eyes glued to Vanitas’s hands, unable to look away, disturbed by the tiny, smallest spark of heat that inexplicably began to pulse in the base of his belly, Sora found himself transfixed for several moments before the realization that he was staring at his twin feeling himself up slammed into him. Yanking hard on the shadows, which only served to make them tighten their hold on his wrists, sweat streaming down his forehead into his eyes, Sora snapped, “You’re disgusting. Get off! Get off me!” 

“That’s right.” Vanitas laughed cruelly, “Keep that up. Don’t you dare submit easy. If you do, I’ll make you regret it. Fight, scream, beg, cry, tell me you hate me, tell me you want to hurt me for doing something like this to you.” 

“You’re insane!” 

“Possibly, though I think the word you’re looking for is ‘psychopathic’.” Vanitas pointed out matter-of-factly, stooping down, dragging his tongue up Sora’s chest until he reached his throat, where he nipped hard at a patch of skin underneath his jaw, “That’s not important. Let’s have some fun, okay, Sora?” 

“Get off me, you sick freak!” Sora snarled, bucking hard, trying to throw Vanitas off him but it was useless. The shadows held him firmly. Vanitas weight easily pinned him to the firm, unyielding mattress. Trapped, he was trapped, he was fucking trapped. Close to hyperventilating, the realization that he was going to be raped, he was actually going to be raped by his long lost twin brother screeching itself hoarse inside of his head, wildly banging itself against the confines of his skull as though it was trying to burst out, Sora winced when Vanitas ripped the rest of his shirt away, leaving his upper half completely bare. 

Flicking his tongue against one of Sora’s nipples, smiling slightly when that prompted a pained groan, Vanitas cooed, “What shall we do first? Thoughts, nii-chan?” 

“Eat shit and die!” Sora snapped, hating the wet, slimy feeling of Vanitas’s spit on his skin. 

Taking Sora’s nipple between his teeth, Vanitas bit down on it, wrenching a yelp of pain from Sora. Eyes watering, sharp zips of pain radiating through his pec, breath whistling in and out between the gaps in his teeth, Sora half expected for his nipple to be gone, for Vanitas to have bitten it straight off so when it was still there when the monster of his twin leaned back, he breathed a little internal sigh of relief. The tiny nub pulsed with pain, and it was only aggravated further when Vanitas continued to play with it – rolling it around with his tongue, sucking on it, pinching it between two fingers. 

“Tasty. Your nipples are so delicious, nii-chan.” Vanitas laughed, “How does it feel? Does it feel good?” 

Sniffling, fighting back the sobs building up in the back of his throat, Sora seethed, “Something like this would never feel good!” 

“Oh?” Vanitas breathed, leaning back, a spark of blazing lust gleaming in his eyes. Sora’s heart skipped a beat at the sight. Right now, in front of him…was a predator looking at their prey. He was a small animal about to be gobbled up into the jaws of a lion. “Is that so? Well, we’ll see how long that stays true.”

“How long?” Sora gulped, “It’ll never not feel true! This will never feel good!”

Vanitas chuckled, a low, grating sound that came from somewhere deep in his chest, “They all say the same. Every single one. They’ll lie underneath me, looking up with such fire, such determination, such hate in their eyes, declaring that I could never make them feel good, that they’ll never cum while they’re being raped. Then, the fun actually starts. None of this silly foreplay but the real meat that our viewers pay out the ass for. Some of them succumb right away, others hold on for the longest time but it doesn’t matter how long it takes.” Vanitas leaned down, bringing his face close to Sora’s once again, that deranged, manic smile returning, making his blood run cold, “They all break eventually. By the time I’m done with them, they’re screaming for my cock, begging for me to fuck them, begging to cum.”

Lightly stroking Sora’s sweaty cheek with the tips of his fingers, Vanitas said, “You won’t be any different. Right now, the fear, the anger, it’s what’s keeping you steady, keeping you strong but when we actually start, there’s going to be nothing protecting you from the pleasure I’m going to inflict on you, nii-chan.”

Setting his mouth into a thin line, Sora said coldly, “I’ll never give into you. Whatever disgusting record you’ve got, it ends here.” 

Vanitas snorted, gave his cheek a hard pat then leaned back, “We’ll see about that, nii-chan. Now, let’s get this started.” 

A violent shudder wracked Sora’s body when Vanitas reached down and squeezed his cock through his pants. Coughing out an incoherent protest, Sora groaned as Vanitas began to roughly rub him. Grinding his teeth together, clenching his eyes shut, Sora pushed against the heat that was beginning to spark earnestly in the base of his stomach. He wasn’t going to get turned on by this! Vanitas could get him hard but he wouldn’t enjoy any of this! Within moments, he was rock hard, his cock pressing insistently against the front of his trousers. Shoving away the shame that was already begin to scald him, repeatedly telling himself that it was a natural reaction, that if someone played with it, even in a situation like this, of course he was going to get fucking hard, Sora’s eyes flew open when Vanitas yanked open his trousers and pulled his erect cock out. 

Cool air slammed against his heated, twitching member. Panting shallowly, finding it harder and harder to combat the shame with common sense, Sora shuddered miserably when Vanitas wrapped his fingers around his cock. It was one thing to be stroked through his trousers. Having someone’s actual hand playing with his cock was on a completely different level. Pleasure immediately to make its presence known. An intense, pulsing, pressurized heat spread out from his crotch, rippling out through the rest of his body. It felt…good…it felt so incredibly good that he wanted to weep out of despair. This…he didn’t want to feel good! He didn’t want to feel good during something like this! 

Tears rolled down his cheeks. Precum was pouring out of the slit, lubricating his cock, giving Vanitas an easier time in jerking him off. Turning his head away, not wanting to see this, wishing he could retreat into himself, that he could escape, get far away from here, and never, ever see this monster again, Sora gasped loudly Vanitas hand slipped away, only to be replaced by the silky, slippery touch of a shadow. He couldn’t stop himself from looking back. A shadow had wrapped around his cock but instead of jerking him off, as Vanitas had been doing, it molded itself into a long, tube like shape, nudged the rounded edge of its form against the slit of his cock then, to his horror, pushed down into his urethra. 

Sora’s head smashed back against the pillow, his eyes bulging, his mouth stretched open, though the only noises he could make were jagged, ragged gasps. His hips jerked around wildly, bucking, thrusting, pounding down onto the mattress. The shadow wriggled down, further and further into his cock, pressing against the walls of his urethra, fucking him…fucking his cock! His cock was being fucked! It…he wanted it to hurt, to feel disgusting, for it to be violating, horrific and something that would scar him for life but the more the shadow wiggled, the more it rubbed him, the higher and higher his pleasure was heightened. It felt…amazing, it felt beyond amazing, having his cock fucked by a shadow felt so good that his cock was melting! 

Too good, it felt too good, cumming, he was going to cum! Vanitas was going to make him cum! Panic roared through his veins, coming close to overwhelming the heat assaulting him but it wasn’t nearly enough. With every thrust of the shadow, driving itself deeper and deeper into his cock, bumping against something inside of him that somehow managed to produce both a spasm of pain and a cry of ecstasy, he could feel it getting closer, getting bigger, ramping the panic, the horror, the agonizing shame up until he was suffocating on them. He didn’t want to cum! He didn’t want to cum from something like this! Not while on camera! Not in front of all these people! Not while he was being raped! 

Sobbing hard, his chest hitching wildly, tears streaming in thick currents down his burning cheeks, Sora slammed his eyes shut, desperately trying to focus on anything other than the cruel, ugly pleasure that was being forced onto him but it was no use. His mind was blank, there was nothing to see, nothing to feel other than that atrocious slick tube of dark mass plunging down into his cock, teasing him, mocking him, bringing him closer and closer to that edge he had sworn just moments ago that he wouldn’t touch! 

Cumming! Cumming! He was going to cum! Dizzy from breathing so hard, so quickly, his hips thrusting frantically, all of his strength, all of his resolve focused solely on not moaning, on not showing even the slightest indication to those cameras, to the people who would be watching this that he was feeling good, Sora found himself right on the precipice, seconds away from cumming when, suddenly, the shadow slid out of him. Gasping raggedly, dazed, sweaty, burning with heat, every inch of his skin tingling, Sora weakly raised his head, not letting himself linger on the flash of disappointment that rippled across his mind for the briefest of seconds, wondering what fresh hell Vanitas was going to put him through next. 

The shadow flicked moisture from its form then slid down, wrapping slowly around Sora’s cock until it reached the base. There, it curled once, twice, three times around him, before clenching down painfully hard, forcibly stopping his orgasm. Crying out loudly, the sound, thankfully, coming out more as a sharp yelp of pain, rather than disappointment, Sora jerked hard in surprise when Vanitas abruptly leaned down to press a hot, wet kiss against the corner of his mouth. 

“You won’t be cumming until I’ve stuffed you full of jizz. So be patient, okay, nii-chan?” Vanitas said in a mockingly sweet tone, “Let’s have some fun in the meanwhile. I’ve got something yummy for you to drink.”

“What-?” Sora began to ask, only to be cut off when Vanitas grabbed his head, yanked him forward and smooshed his face against his chest. His mouth landed right overtop his nipple. Any attempt to pull back, away was met with Vanitas shoving him back into place. The strength in the hands holding him down was terrifying. Combined with the bizarre shadows, the writhing forms of an unknown source and nature, easily holding him in place, seemingly listening to unheard, unspoken commands coming from Vanitas, Sora felt as though he was being faced with something from another world. That Vanitas…this man, this monster was something far beyond the realm of normality. 

“You’ve got two options here.” Vanitas laughed, “Either get that mouth working on one of my nipples, or I suffocate you with my pecs. Your decision, nii-chan.” 

Growling low in his throat, hating him, hating himself for finding him, for not being more careful, for not investigating more before he put his life, his safety into the hands of this deranged, psychotic monster, Sora obediently closed his mouth over one of Vanitas’s nipples and started to suck. A soft moan came from above him, followed almost immediately by a sweet tasting fluid spurting into his mouth. There…there was something coming out of Vanitas’s nipples! Choking in surprise, Sora tried to jerk back, only to have his head slammed back down. 

“Drink it all, nii-chan.” Vanitas laughed, “This is the first yummy food you’re going to be getting today. I’ll fill you up with my other milk later but for now, enjoy.”

He couldn’t move! Vanitas was holding him firmly in place, practically squashing his nose against his chest. The intense pressure started making it hard to breathe. He…he didn’t want to drink down any more of that strange milk but if this kept up, he might actually suffocate. Clenching his eyes shut, Sora began to suck again, grimacing when a fresh spurt of milk came out. What even was this man? How could he control those bizarre shadows? Why was he so strong? Why was he lactating?! Nothing made sense. His mind was getting to hurt from all the unanswered questions bouncing around inside of it. 

A sharp exhale rippled out of him when the shadows restraining his hands suddenly began to move, pulling him by the wrists until his hands were flat against Vanitas’s chest. There, they forced him to feel all over, running his hands across the peaks and curves of his smooth, muscular, defined chest. Underneath his palms, Vanitas’s skin was hot, sweaty and startlingly soft. Continuing to suck, swallowing down mouthful after mouthful of his sweet tasting milk, Sora drank down all of it until there was seemingly none left. Only then was he released, shoved back onto the bed, gasping and panting. 

His torment wasn’t too end there, though. Vanitas jumped up, quickly straddling his chest, the shadows once again pinning his arms to the headboard. Jerking back, watching him with wide, terrified eyes, Sora whimpered softly when the area around Vanitas’s crotch split apart, and a massive cock sprang eagerly out. A bucket of ice water dropped down into his stomach at the sight of it. He hadn’t seen a lot of cocks in his lifetime but he imagined that this one would be considered big by anyone’s standards. It was huge, thick, veiny and rock hard. Precum dribbled out of the slit, sliding slowly down the long length of the shaft. 

Vanitas wrapped his fingers around it, lazily jerking himself off as he watched Sora’s reaction, “Usually, I like to be a little more of a tease. Our viewers gobble it up when I make my fuckholes cry with the apprehension of being impaled on my massive rod but you…you’ve gotten me so riled up that I don’t think I can this time around. Instead, I’m going to use your mouth pussy as my personal cock sleeve before I fill your ass with my milk, nii-chan.” 

“Don’t-“ Sora began to whisper, his eyes glued to that enormous member, horror wrapped tightly around his lungs, then Vanitas was moving forward. Two shadows abruptly sprang up to his mouth, easily pushing themselves in and forcing his lips apart, giving Vanitas’s ample room to get in. Shrieking shrilly, Sora could only watch in horrified terror as Vantias lead the swollen head of his cock to his mouth, paused just for a moment, obviously drinking in Sora’s fear before shoving his hips forward, pushing the entirety of his massive length across his tongue until his nose was buried in a thick mass of dark pubic hairs. Gagging hard, his eyes watering, his throat already burning, Sora cried and wailed around the massive member, every sound he made muffled and garbled. Without giving him any time to adjust, Vanitas began to violently thrust into his mouth, fucking his throat with such ferocity and viciousness that his hips were a blur of motion. It was impossible to breathe. Vanitas’s cock was so massive, and the pace was so fast that there wasn’t any time to suck in even the tiniest amount of air. 

Gurgling loudly, saliva pouring down his chin and throat, his skin sickeningly hot and tight, Sora lay still, begging for it to be over, for Vanitas to finish, to end this agonizing torment. It hurt, it was humiliating, degrading to be used in such a way. Out of the corner of his eye, Sora saw the camera closing in one more time, probably getting a close up on this disgusting scene. Hate…he hated them, he hated all of them, but especially Vanitas, the monster, the bastard. He wished he could chomp down on his cock, bite clean through it and spit it back into his face. That would take that shit-eating, arrogant, manic grin right off his face but the shadows prevented him from doing anything other than just lay there, having his mouth cruelly fucked by a madman’s penis. 

Just when he felt that he was on the verge of passing out, Vanitas pulled away, yanking his cock out of Sora’s mouth. Dragging in a deep, ragged breath, a pulse of pain in his temples, Sora wasn’t given any time to recover. Wrenched upwards, Vanitas turned him around, slamming Sora’s back against his chest, so that he was facing the cameras. Gasping sharply, Sora tried to turn away, only for a strong hand to grab hold of his chin, forcing his head back into place. Blinking back tears, refusing to look directly into the camera, his body burning with shame and indignation, Sora snarled, “You’ll never get away with this, Vanitas. I’ll report you! You’ve got my face on camera! This is evidence that you-!”

Vanitas snorted, languidly licking the shell of his ear, “You hear this? Such cheesy lines. ‘You’ll never get away with this’! I’ve done nothing but get away with this. No one would believe you if you told them that you were raped on camera. Even if you got your hands on this video, do you think anyone would actually think it was real? With my shadows?”

Vanitas’s hot, hard cock rubbed insistently against his ass, making him squirm. Pressing his lips against Sora’s ear, Vanitas whispered, “Do you wanna know how many times I’ve done this? You make twenty seven. Oh, sure, people have tried to get me into trouble, tried to stop me but it never works. I always get away. Nothing can touch me. Nothing can hurt me.”

“I’ll make you pay.” Sora snapped angrily, “I’ll show you that you can’t just do whatever you want!” 

“Is that so?” Vanitas laughed, “Well, let’s see if you can withstand the power of my cock first.”

Grinding his teeth together, sucking in a huge breath through the gaps, Sora winced when Vanitas’s cock pressed hard against his ass. Despite being pushed open in the front, his jeans were still on! What was he going to do, dry hump him?! He got his answer when there came a distinct ripping sound, and cool air smashed against his ass. Some of the shadows must’ve torn open his pants. Sora sobbed before he could stop himself. Not this, he didn’t want this! He didn’t want to be fucked in the ass like this! Curling his fingers into tight fists, a groan rising up out of his chest, every muscle in Sora’s body tightened when he felt the head of Vanitas’s cock bump against his ass. 

“You ready?” Vanitas whispered, his voice laced with lust, “Not that it matters.” 

When Sora didn’t respond, all of his attention hyper focused on not dissolving into hysterical weeping, Vanitas just chuckled, grabbed hold of Sora’s hips with one hand while the other slid up to his chest and, with one powerful thrust, drove his cock forward, impaling Sora’s ass on it. There was a split moment of intense, blinding, red hot pain as his dry, unprepared ass was forced open by the immense girth of Vanitas’s cock – in that moment, Sora couldn’t scream, couldn’t make any kind of noise as his whole world consisted solely of that agony and during that tiny stretch of time, he wanted anything else, anything other than that pain. 

Then, in the next moment, the pain faded away to a distant memory, and a white hot, intense, overwhelming pleasure began to radiate out from his ass. It quickly overtook everything, racing through his veins, cascading up to his mind where it easily took control. His cock, which had deflated a little when Vanitas first put it in, quickly stood back up to attention, hungrily, excitedly twitching, precum flooding from the slit, pooling down onto the mattress below. The switch from agonizing pain to agonizing pleasure was so quick, so jarring that if the ring of shadows around the base of his cock hadn’t been there, he might’ve cum. 

The hand on his chest began to roughly play with his nipple, taking it between two fingers, rolling it, pulling it, prompting shameful hot tingles that he felt with every thrust of Vanitas’s massive cock. Mortification, humiliation, rage, despair, all of it was burning him alive. The combination of those despicable emotions crawled over his skin, leaving him feeling dirty, disgusting. Good, he was feeling good, being fucked in the ass by his twin brother huge cock was making him feel so good. If the shadows weren’t holding him back, he would’ve cum probably three times right now. Desperately fighting against the ecstasy threatening to overwhelm him, Sora tried to focus on his anger, on his hate for the monster behind him but every crude thrust, every time the head of Vanitas’s cock bumped hard against his insides, every rub, every caress, every stroke made it harder and harder. 

It was intense, too intense! He couldn’t think straight. The need, the want to cum was becoming painful. His orgasm pushed so insistently against where the shadows were restraining it that it felt like his cock might explode. It hurt, it hurt but at the same time, it felt so good! If…if he could just cum once, he’d be able to think straight! It would be humiliating, he would never forgive himself for such a shameless, disgusting act but as of right now, he might really go insane! He didn’t know how much more he could take of this! Good, his butt felt so good! His whole body felt incredible, and it was horrifying. He wanted it to stop, he wanted this horrific pleasure to stop assaulting him. He couldn’t get any from the merciless thrusts of Vanitas’s monstrous cock but if he could just cum once, he would be able to think clearly once more! 

Sobbing pathetically, terrified, enraptured, tortured and wanting, Sora found himself wailing at the top of his lungs, “No more! It hurts! My penis hurts! Let me cum already!” 

A husky laughed echoed in the curve of his neck. Warm, wet lips pressed a soft kiss onto the curve of his cheek. Giving his nipple another hard, cruel squeeze that made him groan softly, Vanitas whispered, “What did I tell you earlier, nii-chan? You’ll be allowed to cum once I’ve stuffed you full of mine.”

“No!” Sora howled, “My butt! Stop messing up my butt! You’re going to ruin me!” 

“Ruin you?” Vanitas laughed once more, “That does sound like fun. I wonder how long I’ll have to fuck you to have you begging for my cock.”

Gritting his teeth together, gathering up every last shred of his dignity and will, Sora craned his neck around to glare at Vanitas, “Never. I’ll never submit to you.” 

A flash of deranged heat rippled through Vanitas’s eyes. Sora let out a sharp shriek when Vanitas suddenly shoved him face first down onto the bed, grabbing hold of his hips with both hands and began to pound into him with an even more intense fervor, shoving his cock so hard and deep into his ass that it felt like he was trying to fuck his stomach. Wailing, his hips unconsciously bucking in response, pushing back against Vanitas’s cock, which only served to shove him in even deeper, Sora could feel himself beginning to unravel. This insane pleasure…it really was going to ruin him. It was going to destroy him. 

Clenching his eyes shut, tears squeezing out to roll down his burning cheeks, Sora held tightly to his last shreds of rationality. He would not succumb to this. He would not submit to this monster! Even if his body decided to betray him by making him feel this deplorable pleasure, his mind would never, ever accept this! No matter what…no matter what Vanitas did to him, he would hate him with every ounce of his being. He would despise this pleasure, the sensation of his cock stirring up his ass, the feeling of the shadows wrapped sickeningly tight around his cock – all of it, he would hate it for the rest of his life. Hate came easy, encouraged by the pain of being denied release for so long. 

“Cumming!” Vanitas panted suddenly, “Here’s your delicious milk! Drink it all down, nii-chan!” 

Somehow, Vanitas’s thrust became even faster, even more frantic. Groaning loudly, he shoved his hips forward hard, completely burying his entire length into Sora’s ass. His cock swelled up even bigger then, with a gasping moan from Vanitas, wet heat flooded into his abused insides. Sora whimpered, burying his face into the firm material of the mattress. Disgusting, it felt disgusting, he hated it, hated the sensation of his ass being cum in. More and more poured in, filling up his ass, so much, too much! He could feel it flowing out of his ass, running in thick currents down his trembling thighs. His ass…his ass was full of Vanitas’s cum. He was going to be sick. He was going to cum. Neither one happened, and far too soon, Vanitas was throwing him over onto his back, gripping hold of the back of his knees and forcing his legs backwards. 

Smiling widely, his eyes blazing with manic, deranged heat, Vanitas swooped down to claim his mouth in a hungry, claiming, vicious kiss as he began to thrust once again, driving his still hard cock in and out of Sora’s soggy ass. Another whimper rose up from somewhere deep inside his chest. How much more? How much more of this? His cock…his cock hurt so badly. He wanted to cum, he wanted it to be over, he wanted Vanitas to stop fucking him! He wanted it to stop! He didn’t want to feel this wretched pleasure anymore! 

Pulling back with a soft gasp, Vanitas’s smile softened to one that could almost be called tender, if it were not for the cruel glint in his crazed eyes. Brushing the tip of his nose along the curve of Sora’s cheek, Vanitas whispered in a husky, lusty tone, “Let’s have a lot more fun, okay, nii-chan? I know you’ll love your new role of being my personal piggy bank.” 

“Burn in hell.” Sora seethed, flinching when that only prompted Vanitas to laugh. 

“Looks like you’ll need some training later on but for now, let’s finish this video.” Vanitas leaned back, running his hot hand down the line of Sora’s chest, “I’ve got a lot of milk saved up and I’ll let you drink it all, nii-chan. Savor every last drop, okay?”

Sobbing weakly, turning his head away when Vanitas leaned down to nibble on a patch of skin underneath his jaw, Sora let his attention drift away from the beast fucking him, let it slide from the current moment and focused, as best he could, on nothing at all. He didn’t know how much longer this would go on but he knew…he would get out of here. When he did, he was reporting this sick fuck to the police. If he really thought that he was untouchable, then Sora was more than happy to show him just how wrong he was. That, however, would have to wait. Right now, he just needed to get through this, to endure this for a while longer then flee the moment he got the chance. He needed to get out. 

He would get out. 

-  
Unsurprisingly, his video with him repeatedly raping his own twin ended up being immensely popular. It had everything anyone could possibly want: fucking, edging, sounding, an unwilling participant being shown depths of pleasure he could have never fathomed before, so it made complete sense that the moment it dropped, the money started flowing in. A good amount went to the production company, of course but the majority of it went to him. His bank account was looking more than good after that video dropped so, he decided that it was probably a good idea to milk that cow a lot more. Only made sense to squeeze out every last penny he could get. 

Normally, when it came to his “victims”, he let them go once shooting was finished. There wasn’t any reason to worry about them getting the police seriously involved. He wasn’t bluffing when he told Sora that he was never going to get caught. Even if, by some miracle, the police believed one of his “victims”, it was more than easy to make all of that disappear. With special abilities like this, manipulating stupid, weak fools to look over all the evidence, walk away and sometimes, even get the “victim” into trouble for falsely reporting a crime was no problem at all. 

Sora, though…Sora was different. His viewers gobbled him up. They loved his strength, his will – how, even at the very end, after he’d been fucking relentlessly for hours without ever being allowed to cum, he was still acting defiant. Vanitas’s cock twitched excitedly at the memory of slowly jerking Sora off, watching the conflicting emotions move across his face, leaning down to take the head of his cock into his mouth just as he was cumming, letting out a thin, reedy wail that his viewers hadn’t been shy to let everyone know in the comments made them cum more than once. Even then, even after that soul crushing, mind breaking orgasm had slammed into him with enough force to knock him unconscious for a few moments, Sora still hadn’t bowed. 

And oh, that made him so fucking special. None of his little piggy banks had ever lasted that long. All of them had broken long before them but not Sora. As he came down from his orgasm, weeping, panting, dazed and disorientated, those cold eyes, burning with a ferocious anger found his and he knew…he could never give him up. Well, that was half-true. He couldn’t give him up right away. When he finally broke, when his mind finally shattered underneath the crushing weight of the pleasure Vanitas forced on him, that was when he’d be tossed aside. After that, he was worthless. His audience didn’t want a broken in slut. They wanted fresh meat – shrieking squeals as virgin asses were forced open, wailing sobs of shame and despair as they were forced to orgasm. 

For now, Sora held their attention with his defiance but it wouldn’t last forever. It couldn’t, not with the deliciously cruel little setup Vanitas set up for him. 

Another few videos probably would’ve done just fine – there was a plethora of themes he could’ve gone with: gang rape, public rape (those were always incredibly popular – the look of horror and shame that crossed his “victim’s” face when they realized they were outside, just inches away from being seen always drove his viewers crazy), maybe even tracking down some of Sora’s closest friends and forcing them to get involved (that one took a little more effort but fuck, was it always worth it to watch close friends, sometimes even family, if they could manage it, weeping so hard they choked and gagged as they were made to rape someone they loved); putting Sora into costumes also would have been good, him in a maid’s outfit, getting his ass ravaged would have made a pretty penny but anything he could have done would have paled in comparison to what he actually did. When it came to Sora, he saw an opportunity for a constant influx of cash. A video couldn’t do that, but a 24 hours, 7 days a week stream that his audience had to pay out the ass to access would. And his viewers eagerly, happily did. They shelled out huge bucks to get a front seat to the slow, methodical breaking in of one adorable Sora. 

Striding down the hallway, gaze firmly set on the door at the very end, his cock already rock hard, Vanitas ignored what sounded like someone calling him, and moved quickly towards that door. He hadn’t checked on Sora since yesterday morning so he was practically delirious in excitement to see what kind of progress his little…friends had made on him during the night. Pushing the door open with his shoulder, Vanitas slipped into the brightly lit room, shedding his coat, kicking off his shoes and stepped forward into the full view of the numerous cameras surrounding the large bed. A huge smile spread across his face, a rush of crazed lust racing down to his twitching dick. 

Sora was right where he’d left him last time he was here but instead of being sprawled out flat on his back, he was suspended, upside down, in mid-air, held up by a number of shadows. His legs were held wide open, giving the numerous shadows viciously fucking his ass easy access. A few more shadows were wrapped snuggly around his eyes, mouth, and cock. Muffled moans and whimpers poured out of him. He was tightly bound, his arms held behind his back, legs held taut so he couldn’t move them an inch. Moving forward, eyes glued to his stuffed full ass, watching all of his shadows shoving their way into his ass. There were so many of them, stretching him open, filling him up – he couldn’t even imagine how insanely good that must feel. 

As he watched, Sora’s body tensed up, a long, loud muffled wail poured out of him as the shadow on his cock vigorously jerked him off. Jerking like a puppet with a drunk puppeteer, Sora came but nothing came out of his cock. There was probably nothing left in his balls. Making a mental note to check the footage to see how many times Sora had cum since he last checked up on him, Vanitas crawled up onto the bed, steadily got this feet and reached up to lovingly cup the sides of Sora’s head. He jolted in his grasp, jerking his head away from the unexpected touch. Smiling softly, Vanitas shooed away the shadow covering his mouth, leaning forward to capture his lips in a possessive kiss. 

Sweet, he couldn’t get over how fucking sweet Sora’s mouth was. Pushing his tongue inside, moaning low in his throat when Sora tried to move away, easily holding him in place, not letting him budge an inch as he hungrily devoured his mouth, Vanitas dragged his taste back into his own, let out a satisfied sigh as he leaned back and whispered, “Miss me?” 

Sora panted a couple times, then his mouth twisted into a loathsome, angry snarl, “Fuck…you.” 

Giggling in delight, Vanitas rushed forward to kiss that dirty, filthy mouth once again. With a flick of his fingers, the shadows in Sora’s ass shoved in even deeper, pushing themselves in so far that he could probably feel it in his stomach. A loud howl was muffled by his mouth. Sora sobbed and choked, his slender body violently trembling. Pulling back, hungrily licking his lips, gathering up every last trace of that taste, drinking in the sight of Sora’s mouth twisted into an anguished grimace, Vanitas had his shadows lower him until his face was at crotch level. Pushing away the material in front of his cock, Vanitas wasted no time in plunging his hot, hard dick past Sora’s lips, sinking in deep, easily sliding down his throat. 

Wrapping his arms around Sora’s trembling figure, bobbing his hips, furiously fucking his warm, wet mouth, Vanitas leaned forward to playfully lick Sora’s stuffed full hole, delighting in that grunting groan that earned him. There were so many of his little friends – it really was incredible that Sora hadn’t lost himself to the pleasure when he was being ravaged so thoroughly. He could only imagine how much his viewers were eating this up. Well, no, he didn’t have to imagine it. All he had to do was look at how much money they were taking in, and it was easy to guess just how much they were enjoying it. 

It was obvious…Sora was going to keep them entertained for longer than he ever would have guessed. Of course, there would be a need to get creative at some point – even perverts like the ones probably jerking off right now to watching Sora being raped by multiple shadow cocks would get bored if he never changed it up. He wasn’t worried, though. There were a whole plethora of things he could do with Sora. His shadows hadn’t even come close to reaching the limitations of what they could and, with his abilities, he could get Sora through pretty much anything without too much damage done to his body. 

Giving Sora’s bright red, still fully erect cock a sweet kiss, Vanitas whispered, “Aren’t you happy, nii-chan? Isn’t this what you wanted? To be with your beloved, long lost twin brother? We’re going to be together for a lot longer, until you finally break, at least. Then-“ 

Vanitas paused, tilting his head back as he thought, slowly rotating his hips, grinding his cock against the walls of Sora’s mouth. What would he do when Sora finally broke? There was no doubt in his mind that he eventually would, though he did hope it was some time for now. Him breaking right away would severely cut down on the amount of money he wanted to make but what about after? Sell him off to the highest bidder? Hand him over to one of the numerous prostitution rings he worked closely with? They were always looking for talented new bodies, and Sora would know how to make a man cum within moments once he was done with him. 

No, no, none of those options seemed good enough. For someone as special as Sora, it only seemed right that he do something special with him. What, though? That was the burning question. What could he do with a broken in Sora that suited his specialness? Breathing a little more heavily, already feeling his orgasm closing in, silently ordering a shadow to wrap around the back of Sora’s head, impaling him even deeper on his cock, Vanitas wondered and wondered and wondered, up until the point that, with a sharp, jagged cry, came inside of Sora’s mouth. A huge torrent of jizz flooded down his throat, and, with no other option, he silently swallowed it down. 

Panting shallowly, keeping his cock in Sora’s mouth as the last drops of cum leaked out, Vanitas came to the conclusion of his wondering: no, he couldn’t sell Sora off. That just didn’t make sense. Why would he hand over such a gorgeous cash cow? No, there was a much better option. He’d keep him – not as a personal sex toy, he had no desire for such a thing but as one of his employees. When Sora finally broke, he would train him, make him into a sex crazed fiend who would fuck any hole that was made available to him. Wouldn’t his viewers just gobble that up? The bold and righteous Sora, who firmly declared that there was no way Vanitas would get away with something like this, being broken to the point that he’d gladly rape someone else if it meant getting off. 

There was even two special someones he had in mind for his first training session. He found them while going through all of Sora’s social accounts shortly after he’d gotten in contact with him. Roxas and Ventus, arguably his two closest and dearest friends. They were the absolute perfect candidates to start with. He could just imagine his audience’s delight when he brought those two out on camera, their faces morphing into shock, anger at the state of their friend then their horror when he, despite their desperate pleas, their begging, their attempts to bring him to his senses, raped them raw. 

It was perfect, beyond perfect. His gorgeous twin would spend the rest of his conscious days being violated by his shadows and when he finally broke, he’d spend the remainder of his life breaking in others, starting with two of the people who he cared about the most. There really wasn’t anything he was better suited for that that.


End file.
